


Lift

by SansFangirl4life



Series: Poets and Skeletons [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, Poetsofthefall, Reader has a prosthetic, Reader is male, Songfic, Sorry ladies, Will add tags as I go, green soul - Freeform, sans is a bit of a jerk, well sorta enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: After an accident that took away your parents and your leg, you were certain your dreams of being a dancer were over. However when your new friend introduces you to Toriel, she makes you an offer: join her co-species dance college and earn the chance to get a new prosthetic. With nothing to lose and hope high in your heart you agree.Sans didn't want to be at this school. The constant threat of another Reset and Frisk losing it to whatever demon lay within made enjoying this rather pleasant time difficult. That was until a young human ran into him...and now he's certain he isn't going to enjoy it in the slightest.So when the two of you are forced to work together....what could possibly happen?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/You, Sans/Reader
Series: Poets and Skeletons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts), [CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/gifts).



> I finally was able to get this out! This work was very much inspired by I'm Going to Change You Like A Remix by TheMSource (GO READ IT) along with CuddlyQuiche being a good source of inspiration as well. They are both very good friends of mine and I wanted to gift them both this story :D I truly hope they enjoy it, along with anyone else who reads it!!!

Chapter 1

The curtain fluttered as he could hear people moving behind it. Whispers, children being told to quiet down, excited teenagers and of course gross squealing fangirls. The sound of them in particular made Sans cringe as he tied his shoe laces tighter. _Those damned leeches....think they're oh so above it all..._ He thought, his Soul hammering behind his ribs. _But can they get him here? I made sure to reserve front row seats, but-_

"Brother?" He turned his eyelights to see Papyrus standing close by. "The show's gonna start in twenty minuets..."

"Yeah, I know bro." He smiled, trying to hide his nervousness. "Just feelin' a bit **'bonely'** back here is all."

"If I did not have to be quiet I would be screaming!" Sans chuckled as he finished tying his shoes and doing some stretches. "....You know you do not have to-"

"No Paps...I don't think you understand." Sans cut him off. "This....what I'm about to do? It's the only thing we haven't tried." He let out a soft sigh, looking back at the curtain. He never imagined becoming so tied to a human like this....but now he felt it, _needed_ it...and had to do something.

For once in his life he knew with certainty what he needed to do. And it pained and scared him. Though he had been promised no Resets would occur he never held the kid's words in high praise. "I need to do something Paps....and if it means dancing again in this way....I will do it." He closed his eyes, feeling his Soul beat in a soft, familiar rhythm. 

"I'll do it....for him."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nearly a year and a half ago..._

Sans hated everything about this dance school. What's worse is that he had to be here because his brother had signed him up. Just to add onto that, it not only functioned as a college, but it was co-species: meaning monsters and humans together. He watched as people shuffled around, humans chatting it up with some monsters, others just ignoring them as he walked into the large building. _A waste of time if you ask me....this kinda 'coexist' shit hasn't worked in any other times on the surface...._ He reminded himself.

This was the fifth time Frisk had made it to the surface and now they had been on it for well over a year. This didn't include the multitude of other times Frisk either came back alone or....well Sans didn't even want to think about those runs. He walked further down the hall, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets when someone slammed into him. "Gh!"

"Ow!" Sans rubbed his forehead slightly and glanced down at the person who bumped into him. A young man with curly black hair, thick maroon colored glasses sliding down a thin nose. "Damnit y/n...so clumsy...." He looked up at Sans, a frown on his soft face. Blue-green eyes stared up at him, sighing softly. "I'm so very sorry! I was just trying to find the dorms and-"

"Well you are in the dorms."

"N-No i meant my dorm. Oh I'm all over the place..." He began to repile his books, placing them in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Umm....could you....help me up please? It's a bit uhh....rough for me." Sans stared at the young man before flicking his wrist using his magic to help him up. "W-woah!" He steadied himself against a wall, gripping his books and readjusting himself. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it.....ever preferably." The human brushed his baggy blue jeans off and held a hand out.

"The name's y/n! And again I'm sorry for bumping into you." Sans looked down at the outstretched hand, covered in a dark brown fingerless glove. 

"....Sans." He walked past y/n, tugging his hood a little more over his head. "And the room you want is further down the hall. Left side."

"How'd you-"

"Saw the scrap of paper."

"O-oh. Well thanks again!" Sans rolled his eyelights and walked past, heading towards the elevator.

 _I mean I could use a shortcut.....but nah._ Pressing the 5th floor button he leaned against the wall, the slow rise of the elevator and it's humming felt oddly relaxing to him. "Ugh....this is going to suck..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You practically crashed into your dorm room, stopped only by a pair of red, fur covered arms. "Yeesh y/n, falling for me already?" You looked up to see the sharp grey eyes of a tall rabbit monster, a friendly smile on his face.

"In your dreams Mick." You laughed, standing up and dropping your backpack at the foot of your bed.

"Oh and how wet they are~..."

"You're absurd."

"Compliments are welcome." You gave him a friendly shove with your shoulder as you sat down on the bed. "So? How's life?"

"Same shit, different day, yanno?" You rolled your right pant leg up to show off a large, plastic and metal prosthetic leg, the joints slightly stiff. You took it off and leaned it against your bedside table, sighing with relief as you flopped back onto the creaky bed. "Ahh, sweet relief." 

"Y/n did you take the stairs again?"

"Gotta keep my strength up Mick." You heard your friend sigh as he sat on the bed across from you. "It's not like I'm 100% pathetic....just about 50%." Mick rolled his eyes at you and you chuckled. "So...mind helping me unpack?"

"How come? Thought you were only 50% pathetic."

"I'm in that latter percentage right now." You both laughed as he began taking your clothes out, dumping them on the bed. "Thanks loser."

"Anytime asshole."

"So....I ran into someone on my over here."

"Literally I bet." You crossed your arms as you sat up on your bed.

"Name was Sans." Mick stopped in his tracks and sighed. "What?"

"Umm...so...how did he treat ya?"

"Fine. Kinda an ass but not too much. Why?"

"He's never really been fond of humans...except Frisk that is."

"Wait he knows Frisk?" Everyone had heard of Frisk but few had ever really met the young child that brought the monsters to the surface. Even most monsters didn't really know Frisk. "That's impressive!" Mick frowned a little and helped you fold your clothes. "Mick?"

"He never seems happy about it. But y/n...if I have any good advice for you, it's stay away from Sans. You shouldn't have any problems but....just please don't get involved with him ok?" You crossed your arms and tapped your foot, Mick's gaze serious.

"Ugh fine whatever fluffy bunny butt."

"I've told you not to call me that!" You both laughed and continued to fold your clothes. Still, you couldn't help but wonder to yourself.

 _He didn't seem that bad....what's with the warning then?_ You let out a quiet sigh as you continued to fold, Mick talking to you about his school classes. _Oh Well. I'm sure we won't run into each other too much!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please comment if you have the time!


End file.
